Always, Forever
by SkySmoke
Summary: A one shot wedding story. Fluff. Pure Fluff.


Kate Beckett sat in front of the mirror and twirled her hair around her index finger while biting at her lower lip.

"Girl, would you relax? If you keep chewing on your lip like that you're going to bite it off."

Kate laughed and turned on the chair to face her best friend, Lanie Parish. Lanie was helping Alexis Castle zip up her dress. They were all in the dressing room getting ready for Kate's wedding. _Her wedding. _The thought made the butterflies come fluttering back to her stomach. Lanie looked over at her and smiled softly.

"Kate…relax. This is the happiest day of your life." She said gently as she sat down next to Kate.

"I know, I know it is. And I am happy. Its just that….I'm getting _married_ Lanie…"

"To a man who is absolutely, head over heels in love with you."

"Yes he is Kate." Alexis echoed, coming to stand behind them. She smiled at Kate in the mirror and Kate returned the smile. Alexis looked radiant in the navy blue bridesmaid dress that she wore. The wedding party was small; Lanie, Alexis and Ryan's wife Jenny were her bridal party. Alexis' boyfriend Ashley, Esposito and Ryan were Castles' groomsmen. They hadn't really chose a best man or maid of honor, but Lanie and Esposito stood in those spots. Ryan and Jenny's daughter, Riley, was the flower girl and that was about it. The guest list, however, was enormous.

"I know he is, and I love him just as much, its just…"

Her sentence trailed off into silence as she smiled at how easily the fact that she loved him rolled of her tongue. That was part of the reason she knew this was it; Rick Castle was her one and done. Had someone told her when they first met that she would be marrying Richard Castle, she would have laughed in their face.

He had shadowed her on the job for 3 years before she admitted her feelings for him. They had dated for a year and had been engaged for another year and over time, her feelings for him just got stronger. He had helped find her mothers killer and solve the case that had been the driving force behind her becoming a cop. He had been there for her when she wasn't entirely sure who she was once that case had been resolved. He had saved her life more times than she could count and had been there for her every single time she had needed him; and even sometimes when she didn't know she had.

The transition from their friendship to their romantic relationship had been seamless and nothing had ever felt so right to Kate. Lanie elbowing her in the side brought her back to reality.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Sorry. I was just…"

"We know." Alexis said with a giggle. Kate stood up and pulled the girl against her in a hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" She swallowed hard and Alexis kissed her cheek softly.

"Yes. And I love you too. I was so happy when Dad told me he was going to propose to you."

Kate smiled warmly at Alexis. They had a few rough patches in their relationship, but nothing that they hadn't been able to work though with a few conversations. Kate had never felt more a part of a family except for when her mom had been alive. She took a deep breath and some of the butterflies in her stomach seemed to clear.

"Have you guys seen Jenny?"

As if on cue, Jenny came in the door of the dressing room holding Riley in one arm. Kate smiled at the little girls ringlet curls. She had Jenny's blonde hair but Ryan's piercing blue eyes and charming smile.

"Kate!" The 3 year old squeaked and wiggled in her mom's arms. Jenny sat her down and she made a beeline for Kate, nearly falling in the skirt of her dress. Kate laughed as she leaned down and scooped Riley up in a hug.

"There's my flower girl. We were looking for you."

"Mommy had to help daddy with his…" The word escaped her memory and she made a motion around her neck.

"Tie?" Kate offered and Riley nodded enthusiastically. Jenny laughed

"He's nervous I guess. He had it horribly knotted. Sorry I'm late."

She said as she took Riley back and gave Kate a one armed hug.

"Don't worry, you aren't late. You look amazing."

"I look like trailer trash next to you, my god you are gorgeous. I'll be surprised if Castle can stay standing."

Kate ducked her head, blushing. Her dress was a halter top that fastened behind her neck, leaving her back and shoulders bare. The corset hugged her body until the dress reached her hips, then it fell loosely in a simple skirt to the floor. The train only trailed behind her a few feet. The corset had minimal silver beading and the beading pattern on the train matched. The V neckline of the dress also bore the same beading. Her hair was pulled part up, and the rest was left hanging down in her natural soft curls. A few loose curls hung down around her face. Her mother's ring hung on its thin gold chain around her neck. She didn't always wear it anymore, but couldn't imagine her wedding day without it. She reached up to touch it and had to blink to keep tears out of her eyes.

Lanie touched her arm.

"You know she's here with you." Kate nodded slowly.

"Okay, so you have something old. Now is time for something new." Alexis said with the same mischievous twinkle in her eye that her father got when he was hiding something.

"Oh geez, what did you guys do?"

Alexis smiled and went and grabbed something from her purse. She came back holding it behind her back and made Kate close her eyes and hold out her hand. When Kate opened her eyes she was holding a long, thin, blue Tiffany's box tied with their trademark white ribbon.

"Alexis! I can't."

"You don't even know what it is yet. And besides, its from all of us."

Kate looked at Lanie, and Jenny who both nodded in agreement. Kate slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a white gold tennis bracelet made up of wave pieces connected by hearts. In the middle of each heart was a small stone; most of them were diamonds but four of them were not.

"There is one for each of our birthstones; mine, Lanie's, Jenny's and yours."

"Its…you guys…I can't…" Kate stammered around the tears that were building up.

"You can, and you will. Can I put it on?" Alexis asked. Kate nodded and held out her right wrist.

"Of course. Thank you, all of you. Its stunning."

Alexis beamed as she clipped the bracelet around Kate's wrist.

"Okay. Something old, something new, now its time for something borrowed."

Jenny came over towards Kate holding hair pins. They were made of intricate silver flowers, each one had a pearl in the middle.

"They have been in my family for generations. I wore them at my wedding, I would be honored if you would wear them."

Kate simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak, as she tilted her head forward so Jenny could weave the pins into her hair. As Jenny finished pinning her hair, Lanie walked over.

"All that's left is something blue." She said quietly, holding out a small box to Kate. She opened it slowly to see a pair of heart shaped sapphire earrings sparkling back up at her.

"They've been in my family for a while too."

Kate reached out and pulled Lanie to her in a hug. Lanie laughed.

"Girl, don't mess up that hair."

They all laughed together and Kate was thankful for the lighter mood. Her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her and she wasn't even out of the dressing room yet. She looked around the room and smiled.

"So, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I think this is it."

"We'll go take our places and send your dad in."

Kate nodded and they each hugged her before leaving the room. A few minutes later her dad came in. He stopped once he saw her, his mouth dropping open.

"Katie…"

"Hey dad." She said, suddenly feeling very young.

"You look…absolutely stunning. Richard Castle is a lucky, lucky man."

"Thanks dad." She said warmly, crossing the room to hug him. He pulled away from her embrace wiping tears from his eyes. She took a deep breath as a few tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away, thankful for what would not be the last time that someone invented water proof mascara.

"Katie…you're mom would be so proud of you. And so happy for you."

"I know she would. I wish…I wish she could be here. I wish she could have met Rick, and I wish he could have known her."

"She would have loved him Katie, I have no doubt about that. And in a way, he does know her. You are very much your mothers daughter."

Kate beamed at him.

"Thanks dad."

They heard the music start to play that would cue Alexis and Ashley's entrance.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." She said, meaning every word as she looped her arm though his.

Richard Castle stood at the alter watching his daughter walk down the aisle with her arm looped though her long time boyfriends arm. He smiled broadly at her then took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this day was finally there. He was finally going to marry the woman he loved more than life itself; something he had proven on numerous ocassions by pushing her out of the way of bullets, ripping wires to defuse bombs, and countless other things he had done over the years to keep her out of harms way. Every single time the action came without thinking.

Now that the day was finally here and they were going to be married in front of more than 800 people, his thoughts drifted back to the time they had spent together. Five years. In some ways it seemed like an eternity and in others it was like the blink of an eye. The first three had been the hardest. They had tried to ignore their feelings for each other, each for their own reasons. He had known that he was in love with her, but getting her to admit her feelings had been an entire different story. The first time he had kissed her, under the ruse of being undercover, he had known that he would never want anyone else ever again. It had taken her almost a year after that kiss to open up about her feelings for them. Since the day she had admitted them, he had been the happiest man on the face of the earth. The first time she told him she loved him was a day he would never forget as long as he lived. So was the day she had said yes, with tears streaming down her face, in front of the very people who were part of their wedding party now. As monumental as those moments had been, he knew nothing would be able to top the moment he put the ring on her finger.

Ashley and Alexis took their places as Jenny and Ryan walked down the isle. Ryan fist bumped Castle before taking his place next to Ashley. Jenny shook her head at them and laughed. Lanie and Esposito followed, Esposito also fist bumping Castle and then Ryan and he took his place. Next came Riley, performing perfectly as they had practiced, tossing flowers down the isle to the oohs and awws of the crowd. The beaming girl went and stood in front of her mother and the music switched to the bridal march. A soft gasp rippled though the audience and everyone stood and faced the beginning of the aisle as Kate started down it, her arm looped though her fathers.

Kate's heart started pounding in her chest as the wedding march started and she felt her dad's arm tighten around hers, offering her extra support. She leaned into him as they headed down the aisle She was in awe and the number of people at the wedding. She knew between everyone on the force at the twelfth and Richard's fame that there would be a lot of people. She even knew the numbers, but nothing had prepared her for the sea of people. She had become accustom to the paparazzi and photographers; they were part of Rick's life. But the attention as always focused mainly on him. This time all eyes were on her and she hated being the center of attention.

Castle looked up at everyone's gasp and had to remind himself to breath. Even at a distance Kate was breathtaking. The dress fit her well toned body like a glove, hugging and flowing in all the right places. Her hair was part up, showing of her beautiful neck, but soft curls hung around her face. He swallowed hard and took several deep breaths. No matter how many times she told him she loved him every time he saw her he couldn't believe she was his; and after today she would be his forever. He smiled as his eyes finally met hers and the rest of the world just stopped existing.

All of the butterflies that had been in her stomach earlier in the day vanished when Castle's eyes met hers. Even from down the aisle she could see the overwhelming emotion in them and all of a sudden she felt very silly for being nervous in the first place. This was where she belonged, and he was who she belonged with. The rest of the walk down the aisle just seemed to happen and all of a sudden he was standing in front of them. Her dad shook Castle's hand, then pulled him into a hug.

"You take care of my little girl."

"I promise." Castle said softly as Jim placed Kate's hand on his arm.

"You look exquisite."

She smiled softly and ducked her head as she blushed. No matter how many times he told her she was beautiful, it always made her blush. It was the look in his eyes when he said it; like she was the only woman on the planet. She looped her arm though his and they walked up to the alter to stand in front of the minister. A hush fell over the crowd as he started speaking.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The couple has written their own vows, to be read in addition to the traditional vows taken."

He stepped back and Castle cleared his throat. He took both of Kate's hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Katerine Beckett, from the first time you walked into my life I knew you were different. I had just been telling Alexis that I wanted someone to come up to me and say something different, and in you stormed with your badge saying that you wanted to ask me questions about a murder. From that moment on my life has never been the same, and I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything in the world. At first you were an inspiration in my writing, but it didn't take you long to become an inspiration in my life as well. I know I have said it to you before, and I will continue to say it to you for many years to come. You truly are extraordinary. You never back down from any challenge that is ever given to you. You love just as passionately as you work. You are one of the most loyal people I have ever met, and you're belief in the power of the truth is astonishing. Over the past five years I have not only fallen in love with you, but you have become my best friend and I truly believe that you are my soul mate. I will always be here for you, whenever, where ever and however you need me, for the rest of my life, because now that I have found you, I can't imagine my world without you in it. I love you."

Kate didn't bother to stop the tears from rolling down her face as he spoke. She smiled at him and took a shaky breath before speaking. As nervous as she was, her voice was strong.

"Richard Castle, it is no small secret that when we first met I found you incredibly annoying." A quiet laugh rippled though the crowd and Castle smiled. "But even then I could feel that you were going to change my life. You quickly worked your way past my many walls and made yourself an indispensable part of my team at work. It wasn't long before I couldn't imagine you not being there; though it took longer for me to admit that to myself, and even longer before I admitted it to you and from the moment I did I wondered why it took me so long. I have never been part of a relationship that feels as right as this does. You have been there for me more times than I can count. I have screamed at you, blamed things on you, and cried on your shoulder and you have been there though it all, without so much as batting an eye. You have shown me what it means for someone to be truly selfless. You have taught me what it means to completely, totally, and unquestioningly trust someone with your entire heart. That is how I feel about you, and I can honestly say that I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. I told you once that I was a one and done kind of girl. Well this is it. You are my one and done Rick, and I can't imagine anyone else that I would want to spend my life with. I love you too, more than you can imagine."

She reached out and softly brushed the tear off of his cheek as she finished her speech. He caught her wrist and softly kissed her palm before letting go. They held each others gaze for a moment before turning back to the minister and nodding. Per her request, the minister turned to Kate first.

"Do you, Katerine Beckett, take Richard Castle to be your lawful wedded husband. For richer, or poor. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. Until death do you part?"

Kate turned to Rick and her eyes met his. She took a deep breath and smiled softly at him as she said the one word that he had used so often to sum up his feelings for her.

"Always." Rick's eyes grew wide and he slowly smiled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger. The ring she hadn't seen until that moment. The other half of her wedding ring that he had custom made. Kate looked down at her finger and gasped. It was an exact replica of her mothers ring with two smaller diamonds set to either side of the main stone. Rick wordlessly turned her hand over so her palm was facing up. Kate swallowed hard and the tears streamed down her face at the world "Always' engraved on the bottom of the band. The minister continued,

"Do you, Richard Castle, take Katherine Beckett to be your lawful wedded wife. For richer, or poor. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. Until death do you part?"

"Always" He said it without his eyes ever leaving hers as she slipped the ring over his finger. She laughed quietly as she turned his hand over. The word "always" had been engraved on his band as well.

"Did you?" He asked quietly.

"I had no idea." She whispered back.

He smiled at the fact that they had each gotten the word engraved on the others ring without planning it.

"If there is anyone here that believes there is a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The minister waiting a moment before continuing.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rick cupped her cheek in his palm and leaned forward to kiss her. They kissed softly and the crowed erupted into applause. Rick pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"You really are extraordinary, Mrs. Castle."

She beamed at him and kissed him again.

"You aren't bad yourself, Mr. Castle."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to present you, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle."

They turned to walk down the aisle, hand in hand, and Kate knew that no matter what life threw at her, as long as he was by her side, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. It just sort of...happened. I had the idea and the story would not get out of my head until I wrote it. Friends in the castle chat room encouraged me to post it, otherwise it would have stayed as a hidden file in my computer. Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome. Flaming is not. Thank you :)


End file.
